sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Goyak (species) (Disgustedorite)
Goyaks are an original species created by Disgustedorite. They have a history with Gemkind, as their home planet was turned into a Gem colony thousands of years ago. Goyaks have two biological sexes (with intersex goyaks making up less than 1% of the population), but their society has five commonly accepted genders: Male, female, m-female (equivalent to transgender woman), f-male (equivalent to transgender man), and neutral (equivalent to agender or nonbinary). Characteristics Goyaks are large carnivores which somewhat resemble wolves or hyenas, though they are much bulkier. They have four limbs, with their front limbs being much skinnier than their hindquarters, and move in a horizontal bipedal stance like a theropod dinosaur. They have a single thick muscular tail of varying length, usually around as long as the body to keep their center of gravity at their knees; in individuals where it's shorter, they have to stand diagonal or upright to avoid falling on their faces. Goyaks almost always have a pair of horns upon their heads, with the shape, color, and style varying. They stand digitigrade, much like dogs and cats. Their hands have 5 digits, while their feet have 4. Their claws are broad and sharp, made for both digging and for slashing, and have a hoof-like texture. They have two eyes which have slit pupils and face forward. They have hyena-like snouts with jaws made to bite hard and crush bone; their teeth and jaw bones are also strong enough to even allow them to crush certain rocks without hurting themselves. They have many different ear shapes, but the most common type appears to be large and pointed with a narrow base. Goyaks are usually covered in fur, which can vary greatly in texture. They generally have up to three fur colors for their main pelt, markings, and belly. Their bellies are almost always white or cream, and the markings are usually darker than the main pelt color. Solid-colored goyaks are rare, though one race has a solid white coat during winter months. Some individuals also have tufts on their limbs and down their backs; the tufts are always the same color as the markings. Goyaks resemble Earth mammals in many ways, though they are not true mammals themselves as life on their home planet evolved differently and independently from life on Earth. Their blood is iron-based and red in color, and is pumped through their bodies by a six-chambered heart. Goyaks give live birth, and are born almost fully developed physically except for size. Goyaks have placentas, though these are very different from mammal placentas in structure, and they have a gestation period of about 8 months. Generally, 3-6 young goyaks are born in a single litter. They do not have any sexual dimorphism aside from their reproductive parts (which remain hidden by their fur), and both male and female goyaks can have the same range of voices. A goyak reaches physical maturity at 12 years of age, but isn't able to reproduce until they're around 14. Goyaks used to have breeding seasons tied to the migration of herds of prey, but in modern times they have no specific breeding seasons due to having access to a great abundance of food. Goyaks wear clothes for modesty and cultural reasons. (to do: describe goyak clothing rules) Goyaks have a variety of different races, which rarely interbred before they were driven from their planet. In modern times, the races are still distinct visually, but their cultures have meshed together and nearly every goyak today has a mixed heritage. Behavior (to be written) Culture (to be written) History Thousands of years ago, the Goyak race lived peacefully on their home planet of Iropla. While much of their old culture was lost in time, it was quite diverse and the entire species was in the midst of a technological renaissance during which they invented faster-than-light travel. Their planet was rich in mineral resources, particularly iron. Unfortunately for the Goyaks, this attracted Gems to the planet. It was soon made into a Gem colony, and the various Goyak governments, realizing they couldn't drive off the Gem colonists and would soon go extinct if they didn't do something, used all of their resources to gather up all of their citizens as well as most of their domestic plants and animals and flee the planet. All remaining life-forms left on the planet, including all non-domestic flora and fauna, died soon after. The Goyaks, as a species with over 9 billion individuals spread across millions of ships plus an immeasurable number of domesticated animals, spent roughly ten years travelling faster than light to distance themselves from Gemkind, by some miracle being able to survive off of the food they had brought on board their ships. A handful of ships were destroyed during that time due to malfunctions and one case of sabotage, but nearly all of the ships were intact (if somewhat worn out) by the time they finally stopped in a solar system far from home with two planets that could support life. Both planets, named Sanctu and Mirarcta after the legendary founders of a grand empire back home in their ancient history, were immediately established as the Goyak species' new "home" worlds. During the hundreds of years that followed, the Goyak species had a brush with extinction as a massive plague caused the population across both planets to drop below 500 million. A few races went extinct during this time. However, vaccination was rediscovered and the population began to grow again, reaching six billion in the next few hundred years after the plague. Population slowly but steadily climbed for thousands of years after that, reaching 14 billion 300 years ago. Due to an abundance of food thanks to a breakthrough in livestock health, the Goyak population began to grow rapidly, jumping from 14 billion to 17 billion in less than 100 years. To avoid overpopulation, for the first time since fleeing their original home they used their faster-than-light spaceship technology to travel out to neighboring star systems to colonize them. Today, the species is spread across thousands of star systems with over a trillion individuals according to the most recent census. In recent years, the Goyak empire's borders have inevitably begun to brush close with borders of other empires, including the Gem empire. Goyaks and Gems are mutually intimidated by one another, making them both unwilling to declare war. The Goyaks are fully aware of how intimidating they seem, however, and have been able to keep Gem borders from coming too close merely by intercepting any colony ships they see. Technological Advancements Before being driven from their home planet, Goyaks had faster-than-light space travel, among other technologies. They never invented firearms, though the remaining records from old times do indicate that at one point in their history they went to battle using flamethrowers. In recent times, Goyaks have invented artificial gravity, complex cybernetics, and literal death lasers. WIP Natural Abilities (to be written) Notable Individuals * Cowlius Viski * Vasha Faulak Trivia (to be written) Category:Disgustedorite Category:Species